Invisible to all but you
by Not much a poet
Summary: Lisa and Jackson haven't seen each other in quite some time. Now they do, but this isn't the best time for either of them. She discovers a dark secret. LisaJackson pairing. Rating just to be safe. Just like HeavenRed eye crossover.
1. The end

**Disclaimer- I own nothing of Red eye or Just like Heaven, so don't sue (If I owned anything, I'd probably be in Hollywood right now).**

**Obviously, this is one of those movie-crossovers. It features the Red eye characters, but has a bit of the Just like Heaven theme to it. If you want (or rather, this is how I thought of it), you can listen to either You're beautiful, or Goodbye my lover, by James Blunt.**

**Chapter 1**

13 months and 13 days. That was how long ago Lisa had been without Jackson. She hated his guts, and he probably felt the same about her. It didn't matter that he was so darn good-looking; she hated him with all of her heart and with all of her soul. If he ever showed up in front of her again, she swears that she would kill him the moment she sets eyes on him.

It was late, and she was tired. Driving, but still very tired. She had been working the night-shifts at her hotel for about a month now. She didn't really want to go home, in case Jackson decided to show up. He had made her life a misery. Anyways, it was about midnight. Not a lot of cars or motor bikes were on the streets. It may have been because it was late, or it may have been because it was raining. Whatever the reason, Lisa just didn't care. She was more worried about what she would find at home. Her cat, Duck, could be dead; _he_could be there, anything!

The windshield wipers squeaked on the waterfall that was the glass. The rain had turned into a mini storm. Perfect, she thought to herself. What could be worse? The answer to that question was simple; very nearly being given a heart-attack from her phone. She jumped at the sound, but laughed it off. She picked it up, hands still on the wheel. It was Cynthia. She was calling to see if Lisa was okay because of the rainstorm. Yes, Lisa was fine. After a couple of minutes chatting, she hung up.

But as she looked down at the button, her eyes were off the road. She didn't notice the truck in front of her. What she did notice, though, was the noise it made and the tug of the steering wheel crash into her. After that, she passed out.

The next thing that happened was someone moving into her house. She knew that that wasn't right, and she was going to do something about it. She didn't care how long it took her, it didn't matter that that she had better things to do, all that mattered was that she was going to get this person out of her life and house.

Of course, when you feel invisible to the world, you always want to crawl away from it all. Since she was the manager of her hotel, that was exactly what she did. What she didn't know, was that she was literally invisible, even to Cynthia. So she waited in the shadows, waiting for the new owner to come home from work. She waited until about midnight. She didn't even feel tired, which seemed strange to her. Then he arrived.

All that she could do was stare in utter fear at who stood before her. He didn't seem to notice her. He just went to shower and then come back to watch a little TV. After this had happened, she walked over to the back of the sofa, him still oblivious to her presence. She was still for a moment. She could only stare at him. She didn't know what she should do. She could do one of three things; kill him, kiss him, or just run away screaming, forgetting all about her house.

She did the fourth option; get away from it for a little while. She walked to her special bar. It was a special sort. Everyone knew that she was there, and they all talked to her like an old friend. Not because they were drunk, but because they knew that she was one of them.

She went up to the bar, sat down and ordered her new usual; Bloody Mary. Gulping it down in a depressed manner, she wondered what her next move was. Would she do one, the other, or the other other? Even all of them?


	2. Why am I not here?

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, she watched him go to work. When he stepped out of the door, she felt a certain sense of loneliness wash over her again. Truth was, she didn't want him to go. But if he didn't, what would she do? She was too scared to go up to him (in case he decided to try and kill her again), there was _no_ way that she was going for option two, and as for the third, well, it was _her_ house after all, wasn't it? She couldn't even go back to the bar. It wasn't open yet. So she spent the day doing stuff. Tiny things such as trying to watch TV, and reading books. Well, she would have done, if the damn things had stayed in her hands. They, like all others, just simply forgot she was there. They didn't bother letting her pick them up. She had to resort to daydreaming and relaxing.

It was late again before he came home. The first thing that he did was head to the bathroom. Curious as to why he had that look on his face (the type that an injured person has), she followed. The thought of him just having a shower had never occurred to her. Luckily, he wasn't going to. He just looked in the mirror at his throat. He was looking for a fresh wound, not the one that that Reisert bitch gave him. As she looked the reflection of his injury, she was worried about him.

'Stop it, Lisa!' she thought to herself, realising what she was doing. _He _was the one who tried to kill her, so _he_ was the one that deserved it.

As Jackson looked up, he caught sight of her, much as he did every day. His thoughts were plagued by her and he hated her for that. She was just another one of these 'victims' that got a bit too big for their boots. Just another one, nothing more.

Between narrator and reader, why were they kidding themselves?

As he did every time, he looked back to see if she was there, you know, just to be safe. You never know, she _could_ have got her hands on one of those bloody Frankenstein pens again. Obviously, when he turned around, he nearly had a heart attack.

They stared at each other for a moment. They both wondered what the other was going to do to them. Again, think of Lisa's options; kill him, kiss him, run away, and go to the bar.

Hang on a second. Could you imagine Jack running away screaming? _I don't think so._

He grabbed her by the neck, attempting to push her to the wall (if nothing else, by defensive means).

But no, he could grab onto her. His hand just went straight through her. They both looked at her neck. What the hell was going on? They must have been having one of those dreams again. Yes, one of those dreams-that-always-end-up-with-them-both-at-each-others-throats-which-then-suddenly-turn-into-one-of-those-sort-of-fangirl-fantasies-,yes, we won't go into that, will we now? We don't want ourselves blushing at him/her.

They both turned away from each other. Jackson said the same words as Lisa; 'Wake up-Wake up-Wake up…'

No, this wasn't a dream. They turned to face each other once more, not knowing what to do or say. They just stared.

'…Sooo, why are you in my house? No, let me guess, another plot to claim revenge on the Reisert family, no doubt…' She said, just to break the ice.

He thought for a moment. Wasn't that what _she_ was planning to do to him?

'No. But how come _you're_ in_ my_ house?' He stuttered.

'This isn't your house, it's mine!' she shouted, breaking into tears and squatting on the floor.

Jackson hated to see a woman cry, especially if he was the cause of it. He bent down beside her. He didn't try to put an arm around her. For one, she could grab it and he would be in a position to die (again). For two, what had happened a couple of moments ago? His hand went straight through her!

'If this is my fault, I'm sorry. The house was up for sale, and I decided that I wanted a place around this area…' he said, trying to sound sympathetic.

Lisa didn't know what to say. He never lied, but that could have changed. But more importantly, why did his hand go through her neck? What was going on?

Look, tomorrow, I'll find out why this has happened…' he said.


	3. Is anyone out there?

**Chapter 3**

The next day came. Lisa had kept watch over Jackson for the entire night, making sure that he didn't go back on his word. As she had seen him sleep, she kept asking herself why the silent and peaceful creature beside her could be so malicious and bloodthirsty. If she hadn't have known better, she could have said that he was a normal person. Obviously, he wasn't though. He had tried to kill her father, her best clients, and even herself! Why would she have feelings for him? Besides, he was the one that had bought _her_ house; he was now living under _her_ roof, so he would have to live under _her_ rules.

When he had woken up, it was about 6 AM. He didn't have to work that day, so he made a beeline to keep his promise. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his clock. He sat up and slid his legs off the side of the bed. He took a few minutes to gain consciousness. When he had done, he wondered where Lisa was. He finally found her in the kitchen. He stood in the doorway and watched her.

'What are doing?' he asked, seeing that she was trying to pick up an egg.

'What does it look like?' she growled. She was a little frustrated that she could have her 'scrambled eggs at 3 in the morning'.

He looked at her with a smile, shaking his head. He finally walked towards her, showing a bit of compassion. He went behind her and looked over her shoulder. Whenever she went to pick something up, her hand just went straight through it.

'You know, if you can't even make the stuff, how are you going to pick the fork up, or even keep the eggs inside you?' he asked, his cold smile painted on his lips.

She turned around, stomping off right through him and through the door. He watched her leave, feeling a bit of sympathy for her. Poor girl. How was she ever going to get back to normal life? When he followed her, he found that she was standing near a large window. She was watching the world go by, wondering why she couldn't be like them all down there. She missed being normal. He came up behind her again and joined her. From up where they were standing, everyone looked so happy, unlike Lisa. Jackson saw the look on her face.

'Look, I said that I would help you, so try and be happy, okay?' he said.

After that, he went to take a shower, leaving her to go off into her own little world.

When he was ready for the day, he and she decided that the best place to start was in the town, finding her friends and asking them what had happened. Jackson remembered Cynthia, unlike Lisa. She seemed to have amnesia. So they made their way to the Lux Atlantic hotel. When they got there, they made their way to the front desk.

'Hi, I'm looking for Cynthia Mayes. Do you know if she's about?' Jackson asked the woman at the desk.

'I'm sorry. She's away on business'

'Do you know when she'll be back?' he asked.

'Yes, later this week. I'll tell her that you asked for her'

'Thanks' he said, giving her his details.

Jackson and Lisa walked out.

'Well, that was weird…' she said, when they had come out of the doors.

'How is it?' he asked.

'Well, she's just a secretary. Secretaries never go away on business. Or, at least _she_ never does…'

After they had visited every friend of hers that Jackson knew, they decided to go home. They had got no further than knowing that Cynthia would be back in the week. They sat down and relaxed for a moment. Neither spoke to the other. They only looked at each other having their eyes closed. They didn't find anything else out for the continuation of that week.


	4. Why is she the manager?

**Chapter 4**

Thankfully, the next day was the day that Cynthia returned. The next day would be that the _answers_ returned! It was a happy day for both Lisa and Rippner. Lisa could find out why her house had been sold (and why she couldn't have her eggs), and Jack could get her off his back. They both slept peacefully that night (well, Lisa tried, but she couldn't. Instead, she just relaxed).

The day came, and the first thing that they did was go back to the Lux Atlantic. Again, they made their way up to the front desk and Jackson asked for Cynthia. They were let in, only to find her in Lisa's manager chair.

'Good morning, Miss Mayes…' Jackson greeted.

'Good morning. So, she says that you wanted to ask me something?' was the reply. The tone of her voice was a little too sweet for Lisa and Jack's likings.

'Yes. I was wondering if you could tell me where the manager is' He asked.

'I'm right here…' Cynthia corrected. Lisa was gob smacked. Jackson cleared his throat.

'No, I mean Miss Reisert…'

'Oh, well, she isn't working here anymore…'

'Do you know where she went?'

'Yes. It wasn't pretty how she went, though…'

Jackson and Lisa thought for a moment. What did she mean? Almost like Cynthia had read there mind, she said;

'She passed away about a month ago. She was in a car crash…'

Cynthia finished what she was saying just in time to stifle her tears. She bit her lip.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause any trouble…' Jack apologized.

'No, no, it's alright…'

Lisa looked at her friends crushed form. So Cynthia was now obviously the manager, Lisa was dead, and the house had been sold. Right now, this wasn't a good time to start anything new. As they left, they said nothing to one another. He couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe it. Arriving home, no more was said until it got dark. They just sat there, a glazed look in their eyes. When one of them did say something, it was Jackson.

'Do you want me to turn the light on? I'm going to sleep…'

'No, it's okay. I should try and rest, as well…'

He nodded and went to his bedroom. It had been a long day for both of them and neither wanted to talk about it. In her heart, Lisa thought it was hysterical; here she was, sharing a house with the psycho that threatened to kill her (not so) long ago, but he wasn't the one that had got her! She smiled at the thought and laid her head back on the back of the sofa.

**This next bit is kind of a deleted scene, but the story seems to include it**

It had gotten to around eleven PM. Lisa had been watching the clock for quite some time now, hoping that she would go to sleep. Nothing else had seemed to work. She was bored, wondering why they hadn't spoken to one another since they were at the hotel. Was he angry at her, or something?

She got up and walked into his room. He was sleeping peacefully and quietly. She liked that about him. He never snored, or anything like that. He just slept like a baby (he was cute like a baby, anyway). She sat on the side of the bed. Since she was a ghost, she didn't make any imprint in the mattress. The fact that he didn't notice her really got to her. She knew that she couldn't help it, but something inside of her wanted him to notice she was there.

She gently stroked the cheek. She was very light, though. What if her hand went inside him? Would she possess him? The thought had occurred to her that maybe she wouldn't be able to, and that Satan still possessed him. How else would he be a psycho? But no, she got that thought out of her head as soon as possible. If he was evil, why would he help her? She smiled. He wasn't possessed. He was nice. She got up, and gently kissed him (as a sort of good-night). She then walked away into the living room (excuse the pun).

'Lisa?..' Jackson asked, sleepily.

She turned around.

'Yeah?'

'Shouldn't you be asleep?'

'I can't…' she smiled, glaring at him.

'So, what are you doing?' he asked, sitting up and gathering his eyes with his fingers.

'I was just checking on you… I was bored…'

He smiled. He sat on the side of the bed and yawned.

'I'm sorry for waking you…' she apologised.

'No need…'

She smiled and walked away. When she sat back down, she noticed that he had followed her.

'What are doing?' she smiled.

'Just seeing if _you're_ okay…'

She smiled again, closing her eyes. The next thing that she knew was that he had just kissed her on the cheek. She opened her eyes.

'Just saying good-night…' he smiled, walking back into his room.


	5. Rainy days

**Chapter 5**

She should have, she really honestly shouldn't have, but she did. The kiss, I mean. She should have just ran away when she first saw him, like she had thought of, but no, she _had_ to stay and let him help her. Maybe it was the twisted pairing that made her do it. Maybe it was something to do with her being dead, she really didn't know. All she knew was that she was acting crazy, and she continued for the next few days after. There was something telling her to trust him, and that she should trust herself with her actions. Of course, the other part told her to get a grip; this was the psychopath (someone as murderous as he was couldn't really be called a man, could he?) that had tried to kill both her father, her most loyal and trusted clients, and more importantly, herself! How could she fall for _that_? She had asked herself these questions during the days that followed.

Besides, she was dead, he wasn't. It wouldn't work, anyway.

'Lisa, what do you remember about your death?' Jackson asked her. They were sitting on the sofa next to the big window, watching everything go by.

She looked at him.

'Well, not much, really. Only that I was driving, and then I suddenly passed out. The next thing I knew, I was back here…' she repled.

Poor girl, he thought. Here she was, with no one to talk to but him. She couldn't even pick up the eggs for her daily (or, nightly) ritual. He felt a great deal of pity for her. Then again, he had done ever since he found out that she was a spirit. On some nights, he would wake up suddenly and hear her crying. He would have held her and told her that it was okay, but it wasn't. He couldn't even touch her. At least if he suddenly turned psychopathic again, he could harm her.

It started to rain. Lisa noticed this first, as she was the one looking out of the window at the time. Jack had been thinking at the time. He smiled when he saw this. It was as if the sky had felt both of their pain and felt sorry for them. Lisa stood up, as he watched her.

'Come on…' she smiled, holding out her hand. She seemed to have forgotten about everything to do with her being dead.

He got up himself. He knew about her forgetting, and didn't want to remind her, then blaming himself for her sudden depression. He would have taken her hand otherwise, though. When he had done so, he asked where they were going.

'The roof' she smiled. She had already walked through the door before he took it in. Was she saying that she wanted to go out in the rain and possibly get soaked? He took her word for it and followed her up the stairs. When they had got there, she ran to the edge of the roof. He wondered for a moment if she was going to jump, or do something crazy like that. No, she just sat down and started to watch the world below again. Even though she was a ghost, she was somehow still getting drenched, like a normal person. He followed her and sat down next to her.

'You're crazy, you know that?' he laughed, looking at her.

'Yep, but it's always nice to do something like this once in a while…' she smiled back, facing at him.

She looked beautiful. She was happy again, not like she was at the bar in the airport. She was happy in a way that he hadn't seen before. He liked that about her; she was full of surprises. If only she was 'real' (**I say that because, frankly, she wasn't all there. Some people believe that there is no such thing as ghosts**).

He was so sweet. He had joined her on the roof, even though he knew that they were both going to get soaked. Now she knew why she liked him. Most of the time, he wasn't like she had imagined him to be all of the time. For the entire time that they had been living together, he had always promised to help her, and he kept his promise. He never lied to her, and he was really kind. If only they hadn't have had that run-in at her father's house. Remembering this made her depressed again. She showed it in her face. When he saw this, he wondered what was wrong.

'Leese?' he asked, leaning towards her.

'Yeah?' she said, her words ragged with the tears that were creeping in.

'Hey, come on…' he reassured her, edging towards her.

She then suddenly stopped crying. She smiled at him, trying to give him the impression that nothing was wrong. It didn't work.

'Hey, I know you better than that. Something's wrong…' he said.

'No there's not' she laughed, getting up and staring to dance in the rain. He watched her for a moment. She liked the way that she looked, but he couldn't help but wonder why she had started to cry. He got up and walked towards her. She suddenly lost her balance and crashed into him. He held her back up and swept her hair out of her face. But when he reached the side of her face, he forgot to let go. She noticed that he was caressing her face and she smiled. She leaned in closer and he was the first one to snap. By that, I mean that he was the first one to take the other person lips with theirs.


	6. Hatred

**Chapter 6**

Jackson woke up in the twisted sheets the next morning. It was about eight, and he didn't have work that day. He sat up and noticed Lisa next to him. She was still asleep, but instead of being under the covers, she lay on top of them. He remembered that he had been able to hold her steady and that he was able to kiss her the previous night, so why things were back to normal, he really didn't know. He got up and went to take a shower, leaving her to wake up on her own. When he got in the bathroom, he went to the mirror and started to ponder upon some of the annoying questions that had been going through his head. Why could he touch her last night, how could she be dead, those sort of things. The mirror didn't answer them for him. At the moment, nothing seemed to be real. Lisa, _his _Lisa, was now dead. She had been in a car crash, and now he was living with her. He was the only one that could see her, and she couldn't remember a lot else.

Back in the other room, she was waking up. For a moment, she wondered why she was laying on top of his bed, but then she remembered. She was dead, nothing (except Jackson) knew that she was there, that went for both animate _and _inanimate objects. She got up as well, and went to sit on the sofa again. This seemed to be her hobby at the moment. She would sit there, either talking to Jackson, or watch the street below. She wished that she could be one of the living again. It would be so much easier. Then again, when you're dead, you don't really have anything to fear. If you're dead, you can't die again, can you? After about ten minutes, Jackson came to join her. She was looking out of the window and didn't seem to notice him sitting down next to her. She had that sad expression on her face again, something that he didn't like. If she was alive again, would she be happier? Was he the cause of her misery?

Yet more questions. Every time one of them thought about the other, more questions came into their mind. It may sound stupid, but the question that they were having a dilemma with the most was the same question; why did I kiss him/her? Lisa was merely another part of his job, Jackson was a psycho. Why were they so attracted to one another? Everything would have been a lot simpler if they had never even met each other in the first place! As you can imagine, neither talked to one another the entire time that they were thinking, and they didn't talk afterwards. They shouldn't even have known each other.

**Jackson**

It's all Lisa's fault. She had to die, she had to come back into my life, and she had to make my life a misery. Whatever crazy emotional-driven thought came over me last night, it won't happen again. If she wasn't already dead, I swear that I would kill her. Besides, it was her fault that I had to try and do that same thing in the first place. She shouldn't have upset the plan in the first place.

**Lisa**

Bastard. He acts like everything's perfect. He thinks that I still don't think that he could turn o me at any time. I wish I was back to who I was. Why did I have to use my stupid phone whilst I was driving? Why couldn't it have been Jackson who died?

**Back to the main story**

Lisa looked at him with a furious face expression. She was angry with both herself, and Jackson. She had let him take advantage of her, and he was going to pay for it. He felt the same way about her. She had taken advantage of h_im. _They sat in an awkward silence for at least ten minutes. They had nothing to say to each other, other than the thousands of curses that were going through their minds. They couldn't wait until the other got out of their lives.

'So what now?' Lisa asked, still obviously fuming.

'You're the ghost. You work it out…'

That was it. He had pushed her too far this time. He was going to pay with his blood. He was going to pay for the thousand times that he had got her since they had first met each other. This went for actual damage _and_ damage to her thoughts. Believe me, that was a lot of blood to pay with.


	7. The sister, Isabelle

**Chapter 7**

Enough was enough, or, so some people say. That was the case for Lisa and Jackson. He was going to get her out of her life, once and for all. He got up and said to her;

'Come on, we're going…' He said this in a grim sort of way. It also sounded just a little bit ticked off.

'Where?' she replied, still sitting, arms now folded and a stubborn look across her face.

'Just get up. We're going to get your body back' he snarled. By now, he was going over the line from 'a little bit ticked off'. By now, it was more like he was just a bomb, waiting to go off. It made him more annoyed still that he couldn't do a thing to her. Unfortunately, she didn't get that. Otherwise, she would have taken advantage of this factor long ago. She got up and followed him out of the door. As he locked it, she watched his turned back, remembering how they had first met. It seemed slightly like it was now; he had helped her when she was in trouble (so to speak). As he turned back, he had cooled off slightly. It must have had to see her face every minute that had turned him this way. He really liked her, but she had done so many awful things to him. If they were ever going to be together, that would have to be sorted out, and frankly, the sadist in Jackson just wouldn't go away that easily.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The place that they got to first was her sister's house. She hadn't heard about her sisters little mishaps, and Jackson knew it. With any luck, he could find out where Lisa had been buried. He didn't know why he wanted to find this out, but he did. He knocked on the door and was answered by a little girl. She was pretty, with wavy brownish-red hair. It was a bit like Lisa's, but longer. She was wearing a princess dress. The girl smiled shyly at him, only to be called by a woman. When she came to the door, she told the child to go back into the house.

'Hi…' she smiled at him.

'Hi, I'd like to ask you a couple of questions concerning your sister' He replied.

'Oh, are you from the hospital?' She asked.

'No… I'm her lawyer…' He lied. It was the first time that he had done that in a while and it felt wrong.

'Oh, okay. Um, please come in…' She welcomed, stepping out of the way to let him in. He thanked her.

The room that they sat down in was the kitchen. The little girl was in the living room and didn't want to be disturbed.

'So, um, what…sort of questions are they?' She asked, sitting down.

'Well, for starters, I'd like to know your account on what happened that night'

'Okay, um, it was night time, and she was driving back from work. Apparently it was raining heavily. She took her eyes off the road, and well, she got put in the hospital' she remembered, closing her eyes sat points of which she didn't remember well.

'Okay, so, what happened after that?' he asked, clearly memorising it.

'After that, she was in a coma. I haven't heard anything else…'

'But I some people say that she's dead…' he asked. Something wasn't right. Lisa knew that, too.

'Oh, that's just what they tell people. The doctors don't think that she's going to make it, so it's less of a shock for them if she does go…' she laughed.

After a few more questions, Jackson and Lisa left. The next place to try was the hospital. Unfortuanly, when they got there, they weren't allowed to see her. He was going to say that he was her 'boyfriend', but what effect would that have on Lisa? She thought that he was going to say it as well. What shocked her, though, was the fact that he didn't say it. Yes, they weren't, but it would have been nice if he had said it. Truthfully, she _did_ love him. She just hated the part about him being an assassin, and the fact that he would try to kill her if he wanted to.


	8. Gone

**Chapter 8**

Neither spoke to the other for the entire car journey home. He was pissed off, running about for her. She didn't deserve his help. She was pissed off because she wanted to be back in her body. And why was _he _the only one that could see her? She wondered if she was just in Hell, having her punishment being taken care of. Besides, if he didn't return her feelings, why should she show them to him? All the time, they continued to stab each other in the back silently.

He pulled up to their apartment. He sat there for a few moments, just to take in everything that had happened. At times like this, you don't get every little detail the first time around. She shot her head back to the headrest. Crossed arms, she looked out of her window and set off her volcano of hate. Well, it _was_ like a volcano, because it certainly wasn't a bomb. An annoyed expression found its way to her face. She watched a couple walk past the car park. This just upset her even further (something that she didn't think was possible). Why couldn't life be simple for her? Opening his eyes, Jack looked at her. He liked an argument, so he decided to take it further;

'Well, aren't you getting out of the car?' he sneered, knowing full well that she couldn't do it herself.

She turned to him, saying the first thing that came to mind;

'Fuck you…'

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

When they go in, the first thing that Lisa did was storm off to the roof. Jackson just sat down on the sofa and kicked back for a while. Unfortunately, this 'while' was cut short to only a few minutes. He felt like he should say sorry, but at the same time, didn't want to. The frustration of what he should do was just too much, so he went to see Lisa (if anything, apologise or taunt her some more). He found her standing like she was some sort of goddess; proud, tall and on the edge. He approached her slowly, and she seemed like she didn't know that she was there. He crept up on her…slowly… until he was right behind her. He grabbed her shoulders to make her jump and she screamed. She was so startled that she jumped and fell right out of his arms! He watched her fall down, down and down, until she was out of sight. She couldn't have…, could she? What she did was something that Jackson just couldn't bring himself to even think about.

He took a moment to regain himself. When he had come to, he ran straight down and out of the front door. When he looked around, she was gone. How could a woman, who had just fallen twelve stories down, just suddenly vanish? A fall like that would have made it impossible for her to get up and leave, and there hadn't been enough time for an ambulance to just come and take her to the hospital. Where was she?

He walked back into the building, took the elevator, and back into the apartment. Where was she? He kept asking himself this same question over and over again. It made his head hurt more than the make up/ break up question that he had been debating over with. He sat down again. When it was time for him to go to bed, he couldn't sleep. The amount of horrific endings that could have happened to her just came shooting his head over and over again. This was worse than work…

**Just a short and sweet addition to the story. Sorry I haven't written in some time. I've been working on other things (like the Jack the Ripper fic, or the Doctor Who stuff). Anyways, bear with me and I promise; I _will_ finish this. It's my baby…**


	9. The real end

Where was she? Ever since a few minutes after she had jumped, Jackson had been looking for her, and it had now been six hours. She wasn't at the Lux Atlantic, she wasn't with her sister, she wasn't in the apartment, Jack had practically looked everywhere. But there was still one thing that he didn't get; if she was dead, how did she get the idea to jump? She couldn't commit suicide, because she was already dead. Well, she _was_, wasn't she? Nothing made sense anymore. It might have been the fact that it was late, but his mind kept playing up. If he had to endure any of this for much longer, he would have to go into his brother's asylum (Arkham). It was all too much for him, so he decided to stop looking and get some damned sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The next day came. Jackson woke up a lot earlier than usual. It wasn't due to the fact that he had a job to do (He really didn't. He was on vacation), but it was because of Lisa. Lisa Reisert, once a simple victim, nothing more, now she was his ghostly lover that had mysteriously disappeared. Why should he still care about her, why would he even call her his girlfriend? Yes, she was brave, strong, pretty, everything that he wanted, but she was supposed to be dead! She had been hit by a truck, in the middle of the night, with a storm beating on and on. She had died two weeks ago, and her potential funeral was being talked about.

There it was again; the same insane questions that had kept him going last night, and they were the same questions that made him go home. Those questions were the ones that could land him in Arkham. After the life that he had had with his brother (and how much they hated each other), Jackson would do anything not to get put in the mental hospital.

'Wait a minute, that's it' Jackson said to himself. Of all the places that he had been to last night, it wasn't the hospital. Wasn't her body supposed to be there? And if that was there, there was a good chance that the rest of her was there, as well!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

He walked down the white corridor of the hospital. There was a strong smell of disinfectant in the air, and the TV from the children's ward was blaring out as he past it. In the past, he had absolutely hated kids, but over the years, that sense of loathing had weakened slowly. One thing that had been on his mind for a few month was what it would be like to have one for his own.

'Mr. Rippner, could you follow me?' one of the nurses said to him.

He did as he was told, and was taken to a room. The nurse left him, closing the door. He had ten minutes to see her. As he turned to face her, he saw Lisa's sister. But she wasn't visiting Lisa. Come to think of it, where _was_ Lisa? Jack had expected to find her lying in the bed, but she wasn't.

'Oh, hi!' she said to him.

'Hi. Um, where's Lisa?' he asked.

'Oh, she should be back home now…'

'What?'

'Yeah, she recovered. Isn't it great?' she squeaked.

'Yeah, it is…' he replied. That _was _good news.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

He unlocked the door and stepped inside. There was a suitcase near the kitchen. Jackson knew it was Lisa's. Who else's could it be?

'Leese?' he called out.

There was no reply. There was only one other place that she could be.

He locked the door again and went up to the roof. Sure enough, there she was. She looked solid this time (which was a good sign). He approached her, but she didn't seem to notice him. She just continued to stare at the surroundings in front of her. Jackson noticed that she seemed peaceful, and to the extent that he hadn't seen before. He was, over all, happy for her, and the fact that everything was back to normal.

He decided not to lay a hand on her shoulder, or something like that. The last thing that he wanted was a dead Lisa (and a possible never-coming-back type, of that). Besides, it probably was just his imagination that caused him to think that she was dead. Yes, that was it; it was his sick, psychopathic mind that had seen far too much death 9or, more than it needed to, anyway). Instead, he simply said 'Hi'. As she heard it, she turned to him. She smiled (even if he thought it looked a little unsure. 'It must be the shock of becoming human, again' he thought to himself). Then her eyes lit up with something like confusion.

'Hi…' she muttered, her expression still the same.

'So, how're you feeling?' he asked.

'Fine… yeah, fine, fine…' she replied.

**Lisa**

Who_ is_ this man? Why is he in my house? Must be a new neighbour. Shit, how long have I been away? I've gotta get with the times!

**Jackson**

Why is she acting like this? Surely she knows it's a bit of a sick situation to be joking, doesn't she? Come on Lisa, this just isn't funny anymore…

**And back again**

Lisa decided that it was her turn to speak.

'So, you come here often?' she asked him, trying to sound like a friendly neighbour. After all, first impressions count.

'Yeah…' he replied, his voice dripping with the sense of 'you should know'.

'Oh…'

'So… how is everything?' he asked.

'Great... And you?'

'Fine…'

She studied him fro a moment. Then she said something that made everything clear.

'So how long since you moved here?'

'Huh?'

'Well, I've been in hospital for a long time, so I really don't know what's going on with the world…'

'_Neither do I_', Jack thought to himself.

'What don't tell me that you don't remember?' he said, as if it were a funny joke.

'Re…member what, exactly?'

'_God no… No, she can't just forget!_' he thought again.

'Lisa… _Honey_… don't tell me that you don't remember! The apartment, you not knowing what the hell was going on, us… in the _apartment_!' he pressed, his hands gripping onto her arms.

'Wha…?'

'Lisa…' he whispered, one of his hands falling onto hers. Maybe _that_ would work. Right now, anything would do.

'No… I'm sorry, I don't…' she replied. With that, she took her hand from his, and went back to the apartment.

_The end_

**Well? Bet you didn't see _that_ coming! No, I got the idea from the alternative ending on the DVD. Should I do a sequel? I don't know, just put it in the review. Sorry about this taking so long, yadda yadda. Anyways, I'm off to finish the 'Jack the Ripper' story now, so please R and R!**

**Oh yeah, big chocolate-chip, marshmallow cookies to all of you that have stuck with me. Thank you!**


	10. Authors last plea for help!

Okay jitterbugs! I've got a lot of replies telling me to do a sequel. **Which one of you did it!** No, I'm just saying. I might, but what to do? Lisa has amnesia, Jack's depressed, 'Just like Heaven' doesn't have a sequel… And you lot know how I am with chapter fics! (Oh, another thing. I've done a Casanova fic, but I'm not getting any reviews. Should I cancel it?) I mean, Jack the Ripper is nearly finished, but I've still got Casanova to do. Now I need help. I'VE GOT BLOODY WRITERS BLOCK! WAAA!

If you have any suggestions or whatever (wrack your brains!), write it in the reviews section. If not, your precious 'Invisible to all but you 2' won't be happening! Come on you lot! I've made it this far, so tell me to delete Casanova and give me suggestions.


End file.
